Mao Nanafushi
Mao Nanafushi (七節 まお, Nanafushi Mao) is a 17-year-old Iriai Academy student in class 2-3. She was an apparent passenger on the Gaikotsu Island-bound train with Sumio Haiba. Appearance Mao is a relatively small girl that has black eyes, light coloured hair that bunches up at the ends wildly and she wears a ribbon with other hair ornaments. She also wears heart-shaped earrings. She seems to wear the Iriai Academy school uniform that consists of a white top and a patterened vest. She also has a patterened bow tied around her neck matched with a patterned mini skirt. She also wears white socks and black shoes. Personality Mao is sensitive to perverts as she quickly assumed the Disguised Man sitting next to her to be one. She also has a rather murderous intent on people for her personal issues, having proclaimed with excitement to use her Reward at the end of the train challenge to wish the girls in her class that flirt with the boys dead. This is further noted as she giggles when Akame begins to attack Sumio, happily saying how reliable Akame is. She also has shown violent acts such as attacking Sumio by pushing him down the stairs. She acts cheerful, bright and cutely, despite Mao truly being a girl who is both manipulative and cunning. She has been shown continually acting cute and forcing people like Sumio to follow her. She quickly tries to put herself in the easiest advantage during the train test and quickly tries to trick people as seen when she acts as if she had a ticket, despite not getting one. She is a girl who seems to use others to her own advantage. She can easily fake tears and act bright as she tries to get on peoples good side. History Though not much has been revealed about Mao's past, she is a student at Iriai Academy and knows of the Gaikotsu Island rumour. She also displayed dislike and contempt towards the females in her class who flirt with the guys. Plot Act 2 Mao makes her first appearance unconscious on the Gaikotsu Island that Sumio Haiba boarded after numerous civillians had disappeared when the train arrived. When she wakes up, she displays confusion and wonders whether she was on the train she always goes on. She also questions why the number of people on the train is so low, that is until she sees the Disguised Man, quickly labeling him as a pervert based on his appearance. As the train shakes violently, Mao shouts at the driver and questions whether the door is broken as Tsutomu Akame was unable to open it. As Sumio realizes that one person has to drop out each stop, Mao clings to Matsurigi Jirō's arm stating that there's a legend that if a person arrives at Gaikotsu Island, their wish is granted. She also giggles mockingly at the idea that she may be able to wish all the girls in her class that flirt with guys to their death. She also seemed disappointed at Matsurigi told her to get off at the next stop. As she sees the trash bag, she asks what it is and without a reply, she continues to stand up during the train ride. Soon, as Akame bashes Sumio across the face and threatens him to give out all his information, she giggles in delight saying how reliable Akame is. As Sumio drops the ǝnígmǝ skull, she wonders if it is real and even shouts that it's creepy to be carrying one in the first place. When Sumio and Matsurigi announce that they won't let anyone get to the final stop, Mao is seen standing next to Akame clinging closely to him as the train doors opened for Muen Station. Mao, still clinging to Akame's arm had exited the train and got to Muen Station. Saying she doesn't believe that Akame is a murderer, a tear manifests in her eyes as she says she doesn't want to stay behind and that it seems too scary. She suggests her and the Disguised Man should team up and work together to get to the next station. With the Disguised Man reluctantly agreeing, she giggles. As the screen gives the layout of Muen Station and explains the situation, Mao rushes to Sumio saying how scary it is to compete against each other as she cutely clings to Sumio's arm. As Matsurigi leaves to follow Akame and the Disguised Man, Mao tells Sumio to get going as well. Grabbing his hand, she leads him to the two ticket booths in Muen Station, ignoring Sumio's objections. Mao follows Sumio up the stairs, taking action by checking his bag. She threatens Sumio, announcing that she knows about the skull and the mark on his hands as she asks him to let her touch it. As her and Sumio arrive at the two booths, she goes to one of them and as Sumio gets his ticket to the next station, Mao cheerfully announces she has gotten one too, while holding a paper in the air. As the time limit draws near and Sumio runs down the stairs, Mao follows and quickly pushes him down the stairs. As Sumio stops falling, she giggles saying that there was nothing written on the paper and that if it came down to it, Sumio would be the weakest out of th e people on the train. Hackling triumphantly, she grabs Sumio's bag and makes her way back to the train. She arrives at the train which was quickly about to depart. Stating her discomfort as she trips over, she smiles stating that she made it. As she enters the train, she ignores Matsurigi's questions as he grabs her arm, she pulls away saying that it hurts and slinging off at him as she enters the train. She is congratulated by Akame as she arrives, yet also met with a power outage. During the power outage, she is quickly met by Cannibal. She cries for help and as she does so, she made herself willing to be connected to Sumio's telepathy indirectly. She shouts how she in reality, knew nothing about the skull and just wanted to use Sumio to her own advantage. Crying in anguish, she sorrowfully states how she doesn't want to be left alone as her bones slowly disappear because of Cannibal's talents. She falls to the ground and when the lights come back on, her remains are in the bag, moving slightly. After being turned into a trash bag, Sumio places her on one of the passenger seats of the train. After the Disguiesd Man also falls victimn, his remains are also placed next to Mao's. From there, when Akame gets back on the train, he proceeds to kick Mao and the Disguised Man's trash bags on the train. Quotes *(About her classmates) "In my class... there are these super-annoying girls that try to flatter boys. So if I get to the last stop, I could make those girls die? Sounds interesting!" *(To Akame) "Hey, mister... That stuff about you being a kidnapper isn't true, right? I don't believe the stuff those Yuuyami High School guys said." *(About Sumio) "...Hmph. Boys are such idiots. I don't think they noticed, either... There's no way... I can stay here alone... So... I want to be with Haiba-kun..." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female